


Tremble

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Vader Wouldn't Have Put Up with You [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nightmares, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past occasionally haunts Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the delay on the second chapter of Zingiberaceous. Life kind of got away from me. I am also sorry that instead of more pet shenanigans I'm giving you angst. I've been up for about five hours, unable to sleep due to my own nightmare and I needed something to do while I was waiting for my brownies to come out.
> 
> Anyway, here's the prompt.
> 
>  _“Imagine Person A having a nightmare about something terrible happening to Person B, but then waking up to find Person B sleeping peacefully beside them. They then snuggle up closer.”_ [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)

_”I’m sorry, Mr. Hux. There was nothing we could do.”_

These were the words that jerked him from his sleep, heart pounding, head full of the pressure one feels for just a moment after a nightmare. He stared into the darkness for what seemed an achingly long time, unsure if he’d been dreaming of memories or tragedies that never came to pass.

Then Kylo shifted on the bed behind him and Lee made a small sound of dissatisfaction at being moved from his perch on the other man’s back.

Hux let out a shaky breath. Kylo was fine. Scarred, but fine. He turned over and looked at the giant man, sleeping peacefully.

His souvenir from the accident – nearly three years in the past now – was barely visible with the only light coming from the window behind him. His hair curled over the pillow and his face, moving gently in time with his breathing.

The older man moved closer to his partner, pressing their foreheads together and threading his fingers through the dark locks. He tried to make himself go back to sleep as he clutched onto the physical reminder of Kylo’s presence. After an hour had passed and he was no closer to sleep he pulled himself out of bed. He put on one of Kylo’s old t-shirts that he never wore anymore and left the room, letting the whining Lee out as well before closing the door behind them quietly.

 

* * *

 

Kylo woke to the smell of chocolate, which was highly unusual, and the realization that he was alone, which was highly usual. He rubbed the sleep and hair from his eyes as he sat up and, yawning, he looked around the room.

Hux’s side of the bed wasn't made, but a lot of the time Kylo messed it up while he continued to sleep. That didn’t worry him. His pajama pants weren’t in his ridiculous hamper, though, and that did.

He found the older man in the kitchen, pulling a pan of brownies from the oven. Hux set it on the stovetop and stabbed the center with a toothpick. It came out covered in chocolate and the pan went back in. He set the timer for another ten minutes and turned to the counter, where he had been rolling out dough for the sugar cookies that would go in next.

Kylo leaned against the entry and watched his apron and t-shirt clad partner flatten the dough in front of him. When there were two minutes left on the timer and Hux had finished cutting the first shapes from the dough he crossed the room quietly and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

They didn’t talk about this. Kylo would probably never know what Hux had dreamed that was so bad he had to start binge baking in the middle of the night, but that was fine. Hux would probably never know what nightmares plagued Kylo, and that was fine. They were there for each other, a solid presence when the other was desperate for one.

He squeezed the trembling man tighter and left, going to the living room to start Empire Strikes Back. He kept the volume low, but made sure Hux would be able to hear it from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://sallysbakingaddiction.com/2014/05/09/peanut-butter-stuffed-brownies/) is the recipe both me and Hux used for our brownies, in case anyone wanted to try it out themselves. I recommend leaving them in for at least 40 minutes, but everyone's ovens are different.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter of Zingiberaceous up soon.


End file.
